I Knew You Were Trouble
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: Rachel is fed up with Brody. Song fic. I Knew You Were Trouble. Taylor Swift


I danced.

I took a step. Twist. Glare. Twist back. Smile. Step. Twist. Glare. Try not to slap his hands away when he reaches for me. Keep my smile in place. Look him in the eye. Act like you don't want to cause him bodily harm. Turn. Roll your eyes. Turn back to face him. Let him dip you. Run you hand along the floor as he drags you. Sit up and turn with him and walk behind the wall of dancers. Glare. Jump. Let him catch you. Final pose. Finished. Bow. Bell rings. People scoot around.

"What was that?" Cassie speaks looking at me like I was beneath her.

I simply walk over packing my things not having the energy to deal with either one of them right now. I tug on my jacket and turn around moving to sling my bag on when I see Kurt and Blaine standing in the doorway.

I forgot Blaine was visiting. I sigh and rub my forehead feeling out of it. I look over at Kurt apologetically. He raises an eyebrow glancing over at Cassie and Brody. He stares back at me and the fire in his eyes surprises me. It also shares the heat with me. I drop my bag and walk to the middle of the room.

Once upon time, a few mistakes ago

Kurt nudges Blaine and he begins to walk over.

I was in your sights, you got me alone

Blaine moves over faster and wraps an arm around me.

You found me, you found me, you found me

I run my hand along his cheek smiling.

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

Blaine steps forward and twirls and dips me but lets go of me so I land on the floor.

And when I fell hard,you took a step back

Blake steps back and turns away from me

Without me, without me, without me

I look over at Blaine before sitting up.

And he's long gone

Blaine walks over to me.

When he's next to me

He helps me up pulling too hard so I fall on his side.

And I realize the blame is on me

I push him away.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

The remaining girls in the class join in singing from their seats as I sing

So shame on me now

I rub my forefinger along the other quickly.

Flew me to places I'd never been

I twirl quickly

So you put me down oh

Blaine lowers me to the floor again.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Blaine pulls me up.

So shame on me now

Blaine pulls me closer and he walks forward leaning me backwards.

Flew me to places I'd never been

I push him away and fall to my knees

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

I slam my fists on the floor and stand.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I slide my body back into Blaine's legs.

No apologies

Blaine runs his hands along my hair not lowering himself to me.

He'll never see you cry

I look away from him.

Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why

Blaine steps away again uncaring.

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

I lie on the floor.

And I heard you moved on

I look up as Blaine grabs one of the ladies from the sidelines and spins her pulling her close.

From whispers on the street

I glance around my eyes full of pain and sorrow

A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be

I stand and wipe my eyes.

And now I see, now I see, now I see

I look around.

He was long gone, when he met me

I hold out a hand.

And I realize the joke is on me

I throw my hand to the side angrily

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

I point at Blaine as my anger flares.

So shame on me now

I place my hands over my heart.

Flew me to places I'd never been

I lift my hands in the air.

So you put me down oh

I lower my hands as far as they could go keeping my legs straight.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

My eyes shot over to Brody and watch him walk closer.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I roll my body.

When your sadest fear comes creeping in

I simply stand as he gets closet.

That you never loved me

I point to myself.

or her

I point at Cassie

or anyone or anything

I gesture to the class  
Yeah

I push him away.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

I point at him again.

So shame on me now

I do the shun symbol and point to myself.

Flew me to places I'd never been

I jump up and Blaine swings me away holding onto my body.

So you put me down oh

Blaine drops me.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

I take off my shoes.

So shame on me now

I spin.

Flew me to places I'd never been

I spin onto me knees.

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

I lie back my hands slamming against the floor beneath me.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I dig my fingers in my hair.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Blaine and Brody circle me.

Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in

I shake my head back and forth.

Trouble, trouble, trouble!

They both reach down to grab me Blaine getting to me first.


End file.
